Parodies for sale 2
by ANIMAL KING 415
Summary: A sequle to my Parodies for sale. Basically more ideas for parodies. These are also up for adoption.
1. Toons vs Ailens

**Toons vs Ailens: **A parody of Monsters vs Ailens.

Cast:

Susan Murphy/Ginormica: Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom; Monster name: Jazznormica)

The Missing Link: Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic X; Monster name: The Missing Lifeform)

B.O.B.: Bloo (Foster's home; Monster name: B.L.O.O.)

Doctor Cockroach: Zazu (The Lion King; Monster name: Doctor Hornbill)

Insectosaurus: A giant Wurple (Pokemon; Monster name: Wurpleosaurus)

Derick: Dash Baxter (Danny Phantom)

W.G.R. Monger: Author's choice

Galaxar: Anti-Cosmo (Fairly Odd Parents)


	2. The little trainer

**The Little Trainer: **A parody of The Little Mermaid. Misty falls in love with a prince named Ash, something that her uncle and aunt don't approve of. Misty will do anything to be with Ash, even sell her voice to Sedusa.

Cast:

Ariel: Misty (Pokemon)

Eric: Ash (Pokemon)

Max the dog: Pikachu (Pokemon)

King Trident: Danny Phantom and Sam Manson (Danny Phantom)

Scuttle: RJ (Over the hedge)

Sebastian: Ratchet (Transformers Animated)

Flounder: Alex (Madagascar)

Ursula: Sedusa (PPG)

The two eels: The Toad and Le Frog (Flushed Away)


	3. Sam 2

**Sam 2: **Parody of Shrek 2. Sam is off to meet the inlaws. But Danny's father dosen't approve. Now Sam has to deal with the princess that was supposed to save Danny, an insaine sorceror, and a feline asassint.

New cast:

King Harold: Jack Fenton (Danny Phantom)

Queen Lillian: Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom)

Prince Charming: Vicky (Fairly Odd Parents)

Fairy Godmother: Jafar (Aladdin)

Puss in boots: Rita (Animaniacs)

Extra with the king and queen: Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom)


	4. Timladdin

**Timladdin: **Parody of Aladdin. Timmy was a street rat, until he met three hedgehog genies. Will he win the heart of Princess Danielle with their help? And what happens when Mephiles makes his move?

Cast:

Aladdin: Timmy Turner (Fairly Odd Parents)

Jasmine: Danielle "Dani" Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Abu: Author's choice

Genie: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver (Sonic 2006)

Jafar: Mephiles The Dark (Sonic 2006)

Iago: Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon)

Sultun: Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Story teller: Mario (SSBB)

Razoul: Bowser (SSBB)

Other guards: Gantu (Lilo and Stitch), Starscream (Transformers Animated), Scar (The Lion King), and Darth Vader (Star Wars)

Common thief: Author's choice

Carpet: Rayquaza (Pokemon)


	5. Beauty and the Digimon

**Beauty And The Digimon: **Parody of Beauty and The Beast. To save her uncle, James, Sora takes his place as Tai's prisoner.

Cast:

Belle: Sora (Digimon)

Beast: Tai (Digimon; His beast form: Author's choice)

Gaston: Chase Young (Xalion Showdown)

Le Fou: Jack Spicer (Xalion Showdown)

Maurice: James (Pokemon)

Lemure: Sonic (Sonic X)

Cogsworth: Shadow (Sonic X)

Enchanted Objects: Author's choice


	6. Bumblebee

**Bumblebee: **A parody of Shrek. Bumble Bee was an Auto-Bot who lived the life of a loner. But when Toons invade his junkyard, he and his 'friend' are off to rescue Princess Jenny for the evil Lord Dracula. But will love find him first?

Cast:

Shrek: Bumble Bee (Transformers Animated)

Human Fiona: Jenny Wakenmen (MLAATR)

Orge Fiona: Jenny X-J9

Donkey: Marty (Madagascar)

Dragon: Hungarian Horntail (Harry Potter And The Gobblet Of Fire)

Farquad: Dracula (Van Helsing)

Gingy: Charmmy Bee (Sonic X)

Magic Mirror: Genie (Aladdin)


	7. Toonwinked

**Toonwinked: **Parody of Hoodwinked. Thought you know the story? Think again! Hear May's, Madame Foster's, While E. Coyote's, and Patrick's sides of the story.

Cast:

Red Pucket: May (Pokemon)

Gradma Pucket: Madame Foster (Foster's Home For Imagenary Friends)

Big Bad Wolf: While E. Coyote (Looney Toons)

Twitchy: Hammy (Over The Hedge)

The Lumberjack: Patrick Star (Spongebob)

Boingo: Carl The Cockroach Wizard (Yin! Yang! Yo!)

Boingo's henchmen: Butch, Cassidy, James, Jessie, and Meowth (Pokemon)


	8. Tikaladdin

**Tikaladdin: **Parody of Aladdin, and a gender switch. Tikal was a street-rat until she found a genie. Will she win the heart of Prince Shadow with his help? And what happens when Cassidy makes her move?

Cast:

Aladdin: Tikal (Sonic X)

Abu: Timon (The Lion King)

Extra with Tikal: Knuckels (Sonic X; As her brother)

Genie: Naruto (Naruto)

Jafar: Cassidy (Pokemon)

Iago: Rouge (Sonic X; In the sequel, she could be paired with Knuckels)

Story Teller: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)


	9. Sora, Jet, and Naruto: The 3 Musketers

**Sora, Jet, and Naruto: The Three Musketers:** A parody of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketers.

Cast:

Mickey: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Donald: Jet The Hawk (Sonic Riders)

Goofy: Naruto (Naruto)

Minnie: Kiari (Kingdom Hearts)

Dasiy: Wave The Swallow (Sonic Riders)

Clarible: Sakura (Naruto)

Pete: Oggie Boggie (Nightmare Before Christmas)

Pete's goons: Dib, Zim, and GIR (Invader Zim)

The singing turtle: Donkey (Shrek)


End file.
